An unwanted lifestyle of a past
by LadySparx
Summary: Gil and Sara Grissom have a year and a half old daughter named Jessica, Warrick and Catherine Brown also have a daughter of the same age named Jenna. One night they're kidnapped from home, what happens after 14 years they've been missing then found?
1. Found out

An unwanted lifestyle of a past

_11 A.M. in the basement,_

"Jessica." the brunette whispered.

"Jessica!" she shouted softly this time. The blonde started to stirred.

"What?" she asked, her face still buried in her pillow.

"Did you hear all the yelling going on up stairs, it sounds like their fighting again." asked the brunette.

"Jenna, they're probably just going at it again, it's not big deal," she paused, "On second thought it is a big deal we have to deal with the 'after math'." she now sat up.

"Well, more like you do, they have more of a grudge against your parents then mine."

Jessica glared at her best friend Jenna. "And yet we're both in the same situation, like a…"

"Ok ok, I get it. Just please don't go all 'quotie' on me, or metaphorically, which ever, alright." Jessica laughed at her friend's choice of words.

Jenna turned to her friend, "You don't think they'll come down after us again do you?" Even though it was dark, Jessica knew her friend's face was full of worry and concern.

"I don't know Jen, but I do know they'll beat us for still being up and talking if not for both, so we should go back to sleep or at least try to any way." replied Jessica as she laid back down.

"Yeah really, like that's all we need more bruises to hide." Jenna added as she to lie back down on her side of the mattress. They both sighed,

"Life sucks." they said and the two of them fell back asleep. What the girls didn't know was that the fighting up stairs was the worst and the most different than ever during the 14 years they've been forced to live there.

It's now two o'clock in the morning and there was more shouting going on in the main floor of the house. It had stopped earlier, but now it was back, and both Jenna and Jessica were up and waiting, their eyes held fear, but their face expressions were blank. It went quite up stairs, but they heard footsteps upstairs and the girls hoped that that they weren't in for another 'rough' night.

The girls knew that the basement door was kept locked, for obvious reasons of course, but apparently the people on the other side did not fore they kicked open the door. Neither girl moved nor made a single sound, all they did was squint and cover their eyes due to the bright light at the top of the stairs.

"Two girls, Caucasian, one blonde and one brunette, it's them." The girls immediately knew it was the police. As the two police men came down the stairs towards them they saw the big white letters of the Las Vegas Police Department; LVPD on their uniforms.

"Don't worry girls, everything's going to be alright." one of them said as they help them up and up the stairs.

"Alright, but its strawberry blonde, it's a big difference." said Jessica. Jenna smirked at her friend.

As they came out of the basement and into the living room they saw some one that they haven't seen in a long time.

"Uncle Jimmy?" they said in a whispery voice, still squinting their eyes due to the lights.

"Girls!" he smiled as he hugged the two of them. "No offence Cookies, but you look horrible." they laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you girls anymore, I promise you. Now let's head down to the old station and wait for some very special people shall we." The girls nodded as Brass put his arms around the two of them.

"I'll take them from here guys." he said to the two officers who left in the other squad car. The girls got seated and off they went to the station.

--

ok guys hope you like the new story, im still going to update my sequel dont worrie, so RxR plz


	2. Identities Revealed

In the interrogation room, Jessica and Jenna sat at the table; alone and waiting.

"Jess, do you think they know it all, everything?" asked Jenna.

"Obviously not since they still think were each other."

"Oh right, duh."

Just then the door opened and in the way stood Sara and Gil Grissom and Catherine and Warrick Brown. The girls stood up and went around the table. Sara and Catherine ran to their daughters.

"Jenna!" cried Catherine as she hugged Jessica.

"Jessica!" cried Sara as she hugged Jenna.

The two women oblivious to the fact they were holding the others daughter. Warrick and Gil walked over to each of them. The girls hugged back, but the two mothers' could tell they were a bit uncomfortable.

"Um… I'm sorry, but you've made a mistake. You have us mixed up." said 'Jenna' as she stepped out of Catherine's arms.

"Yeah, you seriously do." said 'Jessica'.

"What are you two talking about, you're Jenna Melissa Brown." said Catherine as she looked at Jessica.

"And you're Jessica Lyn Grissom." said Sara as she looked at Jenna.

"No we're not." The girls backed away.

"You really do have us…" Jessica took off her strawberry-blonde wig as she backed away from Catherine and Warrick to reveal her brunette hair and Jenna did the same as she revealed her strawberry-blonde hair from under her brunette wig as she backed away from Sara and Gil. "Mixed up." They finished.

The four C.S.I. parents stood there, shocked.

"Ok, ah didn't see that coming." said Warrick as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sure you didn't. Anyway I'm Jessica." said the true brunette.

"And I'm Jenna." said the true semi-blonde. They each hugged their true parents who did indeed hug back.

"Isn't that just sweet." They turned to see Brass in the door way. "But ah what's with the… oh don't tell me they made you…"

"Look like each other. Wear wigs so that way when we look at each other we see our selves and our mothers? Yeah. Totally." The girls finished for him.

"Well…um…anyway the doctor is here to look you girls over."

"Ok." said Jessica.

"A doctor? Why can't your dad just…"

"Oh don't even start that up again Jen." They laughed as the entered the hall.

"But seriously, why can't he?"

Jessica sighed. "Because there's a fine line between an M.D and a PhD, Jennifer."

"Oh…" Jenna glared at her friend.

"What?"

"You know what."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about darling." She said in a French accent.

"Do we want to know?" whispered Warrick as he leaned over at Gil.

"I'm not sure." he replied.

"Ah, what's going on, girls?" asked Sara.

"I called her Jennifer, and she hates it when I do."

"What's so bad about that? You know your full name would've been Jennifer." said Catherine as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah, well when she calls me that I know she's…ah…not too happy with me, to put it in nice words. But seriously I was just asking."

Jessica scoffed, "We go over this all the time. Why I don't know." she shook her head.

"Because I still find it interesting, that's why." Jenna held a smug look on her face.

"Again why I don't know."

"Find what interesting?' asked Warrick.

"Oh the whole MD difference to a PhD." said Jenna.

"And you don't?" Grissom asked while he looked at his daughter.

"No, I do. It's just that I know all this, so repeating it A LOT gets REALLY annoying." Jessica said as she starred at Jenna.

"What? It's not my fault you're SO smart."

"I'm smarter than you think."

The girls laugh slightly.

"Exactly how smart are you?" asked Jim.

"Smarter than you will ever know." Jessica replied.

"OK." They left it at that and waited while the doctor examined the girls. As much as they so wanted to be in there with them, they understood why the girls didn't want them too. Sara especially.

--

ok guys hope you liked chapter 2 RxR plz


	3. Secrets Unleashed

Chapter 3: Secrets Unleashed

The doctor had finished his examination over the girls and was out in the hall talking with the CSI's and Brass, while the girls waited in Brass's office.

"Well, all I can say is that they've done a terrific job at hiding all this. I suggest that you take them to get some x-rays or pull any medical files, see what's happened to them internally. When I examined Jenna, she didn't react as much as I would of thought, her bruises were minimal, but she has a few nasty ones; nothing that won't clear up within a few days or so. Now, I'm not too worried about Jenna, but I am however deeply worried about Jessica. Her condition is extremely different from Jenna's. She has several bruises that are in the middle of healing, while having some pretty bad ones on top of those. She's got some pretty bad scaring around her wrists; I suspect they're from restraints. What ever these monsters did to them, I suspect that they did they're worse to Jessica. Why I couldn't possible tell you, but as for they're diagnosis, well, when I looked over Jessica, Jenna, well, she never took her eyes off me. So I'm thinking that Jenna was abused more mentally than physically. Jessica, well, she's pretty obvious, but what gets me is how she behaves. It's very abnormal for a person in her situation. Normally people with her type of abuse don't want to be touched; she just sat there and was quite the whole time. I'd watch over her carefully, she may turn. Things that are kept inside, buried, will find their way out eventually."

They had all listened quietly. They were now to shocked to say anything. They're mouths all hung open, their eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Th…that's horrible." Gasped Catherine, she still hadn't found a way for air to get to her lungs.

The doctor nodded. "Indeed it is. I'd watch both of them, carefully, but don't over crowd them, give them they're space. Now the transition won't be easy, from what I see Jenna greatly depends on Jessica. Don't deprive them to see each other, no matter what time day or night, they'll find a way, so the best decision would be to let them see each other. They'll come around to going to you for help or comfort, but right now, let them do things the way they want to. It won't be easy." He told them.

"Alright, thank you Doctor." said Brass as he led him out of P.D.

"I can't believe it." said Catherine as she sunk into one of the chairs.

"I don't want to believe it." said Sara as she did the same, holding her head in her hands.

"Hey, they're safe now. They'll be ok. Nothing more can happen to them." said Warrick as he placed his arms around Catherine.

"Physically, yes, but mentally no." told Sara. Grissom knew where she was coming from, as he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Catherine.

"We take it slow and listen to them. Let them know that everything will be alright and that we're here for them." said Grissom.

"Right. So why don't we start now." said Brass as he opened his office door.

* * *

A.N I know it's short. It was originally longer, but the other half is going to be chapter 4. That should be up by the end of today, hopefully. I know it's a little confusing, I'm trying to work things out, get back in the swing of my stories. I never forgot about them, I've just been so busy. Please be patient just a little longer. I'm typing as fast as I can. RxR


	4. Computer Nightmares

Chapter 4: Computer Nightmares.

Brass opened the door and they all entered his office. They smiled when they saw Jenna asleep on the couch, but frowned when they looked around and didn't see Jessica.

"Jessica?" said Sara.

"Ow. Hang on." they herd.

"Where are you?" asked Sara.

"I think she's under …" Warrick was interrupted.

"The desk? Yeah." Jessica said as she raised her hand to show them.

"What are you doing under there?" asked Brass.

"Hey Jim, you wanna come over here and have a seat and tell me what you see?" she answered with a question of her own.

Jim walked over and sat in his chair. "I see people in my office."

Jessica groaned. "On the screen." she said.

"Oh sorry." he looked at the screen. "It's blue."

"Ok." Jessica could be herd moving as she moved wires here and there. "What about now?"

"It's …ah..it's all… ah messed up." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" she asked as she poked her head out and took a look at the screen. "Oh shit!" she shouted as she quickly ducked back under and moved several wires.

"Wait! Now it's orange." Brass told her.

"Orange? Ok good."

"Orange? Are you sure?" asked Warrick. He never knew a computer screen that was orange to be good.

"Yes it is. Now what do you see, Jim?"

"Numbers, lots and lots of numbers."

"Ok good. I was hoping for that." she said as she came out from under the desk. "Ah, do you mind?" she looked at him.

"No, not at all." Jim said as he got up and let Jess have the chair. Jess sat down and started punching in keys, pretty soon the screen held several documents. "There we are." she said.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" he said as Jess got up and he took his back. "I haven't been able to get any of this stuff up for weeks." he said as he looked at some of them.

"Eh, it was easy enough. All it took was a little re-wiring." she told them with a shrug.

Brass fumbled over his keyboard. "Wow. Good job, you really are smart." he told her.

"Told ya." she said.

"That you did." nodded Grissom.

"How long has she been asleep?" asked Catherine as she turned to Jenna.

"Since you left, she was pretty tired." Jess told her.

"And you're not?" asked Sara.

Jessica shrugged. "Let's just say I have issues with sleeping. I'm used to not sleeping for long periods of time." she told them.

"Jessica, the doctor has this theory about what might've happened to you girls and…" Catherine was cut off.

"And I'm afraid he's right. I was indeed beaten more than Jenna, while she had to watch it all, but I guess I'm partly to blame for that, I…" Now it was Jessica's turn to be interrupted.

"Jessica, this isn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself." said Sara, sadly.

Jessica shook her head, "It is and I do. You see, I wouldn't let them touch her. So they did to me what they also would've done to her. So yes, it is my fault, but she had to watch it all, hear it all, so that's just as bad. Maybe not physically, but mentally it is." she told them. She was trying to cry. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry.

Sara walked over to her daughter and went to pull her into her. "Jessica…"

"Don't!" she shouted as she backed away. "Just don't. I know what you're going to say, so please, just don't" Her words started out strong, but they decreased into small whispers. Sara nodded silently. She went to her side and held her tightly, as if someone were to come in and rip her baby away from her.

Time seemed to stand still, but the enchantment ended when Jenna started to stir. She started moaning and talking in her sleep.

"Oh no, she's having another one." said Jessica as she escaped her mother's arms and went over towards the couch.

"A nightmare? Does she get them often?" asked Catherine as she waked closer to Jenna.

Jessica nodded. "We both get them." Was all she said just before Catherine when to place her hand on Jenna, but Jessica stopped her. She turned to her confused.

"She doesn't know it's you. She thinks were back in the basement." Jess told her.

"I'm sure nothing will happen Jess." says Warrick.

Jessica turned to him and glares. "Wanna bet? You don't take chances with these sort of things." she told him, bitterly.

"What sorta thing?" he asked.

Jessica and Sara shook their heads. "You wouldn't understand." they said.

Warrick turned to Sara. "And you would?"

"Warrick, just let it go. They know what they're talking about." said Brass as he put a hand on Warrick's shoulder.

Jenna became very uneasy. Within a matter of seconds she bolted up and screamed.

"Jessica!" she shouted over and over.

Jessica immediately went to Jenna's side and held her as Jenna gabbed onto her and cried. "Shh. Jenna it's ok. Its ok." she said as she rubbed her back. "It's alright. You're safe. It's all over. They can't hurt you, they can't hurt me. It's all over. Shhh." she said over and over, trying to sooth her best friend. Everyone watched feeling helpless.

After a few minutes, Jessica made Jenna look at her. "Jen, do you remember where we are? Do you remember who's with us?" she asked her. Jenna nodded, as she tried to wipe away her tears. Jessica smiled and gave Catherine a nod as she stood up and waited off to the side. Catherine walked over to Jenna and sat next to her. Jenna practically threw herself into her mother's arms before Catherine could do anything. Jenna cried again as Catherine held onto her tight. Warrick went to walk over to his wife and daughter, but was stopped by Jessica.

"Be careful. She'll be more jumpy towards you than she towards Catherine. We were almost always beaten by him." she whispered to him.

Warrick nodded and then went over and sat on the couch. He put his hand on Jenna's back and began to rub it soothingly. Jenna stiffened at first but then relaxed knowing she was safe.


End file.
